


Shared Space

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions, Complete, Fluff, I swear I meant this to be cute, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Body, Vessel Dean, angel possession, cas needs a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: When Cas' vessel is compromised, he needs a new vessel, and Dean is more than happy to let him take a ride. But what if their "profound bond" makes it difficult for them to hide certain... feelings from each other?





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean."

"Oh, hey Cas." Dean doesn't look over, but he knows Cas is there, standing on the dock. Dean continues fishing.

"You're dreaming."

"Huh? Oh, right, right. What's up with the late night visit?"

"I need your help, Dean. My vessel has been compromised. No, don't look." Dean tried to glance at Cas, but only saw a faint glow. "I thought I should inform you in case it takes me a while to take a new vessel. It is difficult to communicate while in my true form."

"Why don't you tag along with me?" Dean asks the calm, blue water in front of him.

"You don't mean that, Dean. You've never been possessed by an angel before. Sam will tell you it's-"

"Yeah, I remember Jimmy saying it was like being strapped to a comet. But I know you, Cas. I trust you. Yes."

"Dean, stop."

"Yes, yes, yes," Dean repeats, turning to look at Cas. His true form glimmers and glows. "You're beautiful," he whispers in aww.

"Are you sure?" Cas might not have a body, but Dean can feel the nervous energy pulsing off of him.

"Of course, Cas. And then we can look into finding you a more... permanent solution."

* * *

When Dean wakes up, he doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first. He gets up, yawns, takes his good morning piss, and hops into the shower. It's while he's washing his hair that his thoughts turn to Cas. Don't ask him why.

 _He hasn't checked in for a while, I should give him a call. Or, maybe, like pray to him, the angel that he is._ Dean hums to himself, relaxing in the steaming water.

Suddenly, he is not so relaxed, when he hears  _Cas_ , from what sounds like the  _inside of his head_. " _I'm alright Dean."_

"The fuck?" Dean shouts out loud.

 _"There is not need to speak aloud Dean. And no, I cannot read your thoughts unless you direct them to me, like you did in prayers._ "

" _Um, okay, but like, the fuck you doing in my head, Cas? That's kind of a weird place to hang out."_ Not to mention it's full of secrets he has no intention of revealing.

" _Do you remember your dream last night? I came to you, at the dock."_ Right, it's all coming back to Dean now. 

" _Right, yeah, I said yes to you and, what, you're possessing me now? Then why am I in full control?"_

A weird sensation fills Dean when he can actually feel Cas shifting awkwardly somewhere at the back of his brain. " _My vessel was compromised, but my true form was also injured. I need time to heal, and the bunker's warding will keep the both of us safe in the meantime. And I thought it would be easier to not take control of your... body."_

 _"Wait, so is your mojo all in tact? Cause I've got this kink in my left knee..."_ As he watches, soft blue light collects near said knee and absorbs into the skin, and Dean shifts his weight back onto the previously-injured knee.

" _Thanks, man, but, that's not hurting you is it? And can I be harmed while you're in here with me? This is all so fricking weird."_ Not to mention they are still in the shower, and Dean is start naked.

" _Dean, when I pulled you from hell, I recreated your body atom by atom, I know you inside and out, so you do not need to fear me "creeping" on your physical form."_ Dean blushes but doesn't move to continue washing.  _"As for healing, yes it taxes me, but not as much as you'd think. With adequate rest I should be able to prevent any harm from befalling you."_

" _Uh, thanks, I guess?"_

_"It is I who should thank you, Dean. What you are doing, you didn't have to."_

_"What are you talking about? Cas, this is your home, and Sam and I love you, not your vessel."_ Fuck, did he just say he loves Cas? 

Dean hurriedly finished rinsing off and toweling dry. Finally in warm dry clothes, Dean lies back on the bed. " _So, like, do you see_ everything _I do?"_

_"No, I can "go to sleep" for a time and give you some privacy. It is unusual, but it is actually best I do that often in order to heal faster."_

_"Okay, cool, so like, I'll let you know when I need some, uh, alone time?"_ Dean knows Cas is about as subtle as a truck, but after a decade of Dean's jokes, he seems to understand.

 _"Roger that. In fact, I'd like to nap now, over and out."_  

Dean chuckles, but the sensation of Cas sleeping tickles the back of his mind. He sends wishes of sweet dreams before he leaves his room to search for Sam.

He's got some explaining to do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Cas and Dean share a bed now... but what if Cas appears where he's not wanted - or most wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may the shameless smut begin! This fic is inspired by a fic I read a million years ago that I can't find again! Basically Cas possesses Sam's body and then awkward boners happen and in the end Chuck gives back Cas' body and Cas and Dean bang. If you know what it's called, I'd love to binge read it again.

Sam takes the news pretty well considering. "We've seen weirder things than Cas camping out in your head, Dean." This might be true, but Sam isn't monitoring his every thought to make sure something that shouldn't be said is heard. Dean doesn't know how much mind reading Cas has done over the years, but with Cas  _inside_ of him, it feels more... intimate.

Life continues on as usual, searching for Lucifer's kid and buying groceries. After a week of fruitless searches, Dean finds a simple case an hour away that he jumps on. "It'll only be a day or two. Who knows, maybe we'll be back in time for game of thrones tonight," Dean jokes, but he just feels claustrophobic. Cas has only woken up a couple times, but somehow the bunker feels smaller.

Cas offers to drive, and Dean lets him. After Cas reluctantly admitted that his wings were still not working, Dean feels bad. Letting Cas take control of his body is strange though. He can still see and feel and hear everything, but it's a bit muted. 

Cas' color commentary is anything but muted.

As they drive along dusty highways, Cas rambles about bees and emoticons and his other special interests. If Dean had control of his face, he'd give Cas an affectionate look. Instead, he feels his face make a smile, as Cas seems to register his joy. Dean can't explain it, but being with Cas is just so calming.

They arrive in town just after dark, so they check into a dusty motel. Dean almost asks for two beds when he remembers.

Sleeping with Cas has been strange. One time he woke up in the kitchen to Cas making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at 1 am. " _I thought they taste like molecules?"_ Dean asked sleepily.

" _Not to you, Dean,"_ was Cas' cryptic answer, and Dean just fell back asleep.

In the hotel room, Dean is already feeling better. The drive and just getting out of the bunker definitely helped with the claustrophobic feelings. Cas excuses himself and falls asleep and Dean's left basically alone in a hotel room.

What is he supposed to do, watch house hunter reruns?

No, he does what he always does when he got a moment of alone time: he pulls out his vibrator.

Dean is still paranoid about using it in the bunker, and he sure as hell ain't gonna use it in a shared motel room. But on these rare chances, Dean gets to a little self-lovin.

He's never been with a man in this way before, so he doesn't have anything to compare it to, but it feels pretty damn good, if Dean can say so himself. He's just slicked up his fingers and reached behind to his opening when he finally lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Soon, he's rocking onto two fingers, aching for more. He lubes up the vibrating dildo and positions it on a pillow. He doesn't bother holding back any noises as he lowers himself down onto the dildo. Once he's bottomed out, he turns on the vibrator. 

Immediately he moans, almost involuntarily,  _"Cas."_ He can't tell if he said it outloud, but after a moment frozen in place, he starts moving.

Once he gets it hitting his prostate, the pleasure starts building. He's got time so he tries turning up and down the vibration settings, doing something called "edging" he saw on the internet.

He hits his prostate on the highest setting, and shouts, " _Cas!"_ He's so delirious with pleasure he doesn't notice the sensation of Cas waking up.

He's moaning in pleasure when he hears a soft, " _Dean?"_

Dean immediately freezes, as if that could distract from the  _giant vibrating dildo in his ass_. Looking back, Dean doesn't know how he thought he'd get away with this.

Maybe he'd wanted to get caught.

 _"Uh, hey Cas,"_ Dean starts, _"I didn't wake you up, did I?"_

Cas seems hesitant to speak, and Dean assumes he fell asleep again. Another surge of pleasure courses through Dean and- there.

" _Ohhhhh,_ " Cas' deep voice moans, and Dean can feel the vibrations of Cas' moans. " _Don't stop. Touch yourself."_

Dean doesn't know what's gotten over him or Cas, but he does, rocking back onto the dildo and grasping his dripping cock.  _"Cas, baby, I need you. Tell me what to do,_ " Dean moans.

" _Just like that, Dean. Fuck!"_

It's the cursing that drives Dean over the edge. He doesn't think he's ever heard Cas curse before, and it is the hottest thing he's ever heard. Come spurts out of him in ropes that fall onto the bedspread. Overstimulated, Dean pulls out the dildo and sets it down, the gravity of what he's done hitting him like semi-truck.

_"Uh, so Cas, you liked that, didn't you?"_

_"Very much, Dean. I hope we can do it again soon."_

Dean chuckles.  _"So are we like a-a thing, now?"_

_"A thing? Do you mean, are we in a committed monogamous relationship? I would like that, yes."_

_"Oh, uh cool. I mean, I'm down with that. Though it's kind of complicated at the moment."_

_"We can talk more later. You interrupted my sleep."_

Dean cleans himself and the toy up while he feels Cas fall back asleep. He waits until Cas is sound asleep until he thinks,  _"I wish I could kiss you_." Even after all they did tonight, Dean still feels like it could be misconstrued at a friends with benefits situation. Or a friends-with-shared-junk situation. And he doesn't want that.

As scary as it is, Dean just wants Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot and angst in my smut? It's more likely than you think.

When Dean wakes up, he's instantly wary. His ass is throbbing a little, which boosts the memory to the front of his mind.

 _Fuck_.

When Cas asked to hitch a ride (or, well, Dean offered), Dean told himself he wouldn't let himself get caught up in his... _feelings_. He's gone years without making a mistake, and he isn't about to start now.

It's not like Cas really wants him, right? Why would he? Dean's just a lowly human that's only caused Cas heartbreak and misery, and Cas is... Cas is a fucking  _angel_. The more Dean thinks about it, the more he wants to bang his head against the wall.

Cas wakes up when he's in the shower, and Dean can tell he's nervous. 

" _We gotta stop meeting like this,"_ Dean jokes. He can't help himself but to flirt with Cas. He's well and truly fucked.

" _Dean, I wanted to apologize... about last night. It was inappropriate, you couldn't have consented-"_

 _"Cas, what the hell are you talking about?"_ Dean stops washing himself and points all his energy inward.  _"_ I _should be the one apologizing. You live here too, and I shouldn't be doing things that would make you uncomfortable, or take advantage of you."_

 _"Dean, wait a minute."_ Cas pauses, taking over control of Dean's body. Dean lets him.  _"Do you mean, you wanted- you wanted me to be there when you-"_

_"Yeah, Cas. I did. But that doesn't mean you have to-"_

_"I wanted to. I want to."_

_"Oh."_

Cas continues scrubbing Dean's body, carefully washing everything but Dean's cock. His morning wood is in full force today, but Cas ignores it. Finally, Cas looks down between his legs.

_"May I? Please, Dean."_

_"Yes, god, yes, Cas. Fuck."_

Cas takes a hold of Dean's cock, rubbing it slowly, unhurriedly. Dean wants to urge him to go faster, but he's also curious how this will play out. It's pretty weird to feel his hands wrap around his cock in unfamiliar ways. On second thought, it's all manners of hot.

The world fades away, just a hazy background of warm water hitting his back as Cas continues pumping his cock in jerky movements. Dean continues to urge him on. 

" _Yeah, just like that, Cas, make me feel so good, god I don't deserve you."_

Cas almost pauses at that, but then continues, rubbing more quickly. He runs his other hand through Dean's hair and then back down to tweak at his nipple. Soon enough both Dean and Cas feel the oncoming of their shared orgasm, and Cas leans his back against the shower stall to hold himself up. Dean watches as his come sprays across the shower stall and Cas slowly relinquishes control over him.

His legs are like jelly, as if he'd just had sex with someone, but he manages to wash off his come off the door. 

Exhausted, Dean leans against the wall, huffing a breath.  _"It's a good thing you're inside me, we both would never have fit into this dinky shower."_

Cas chuckles, and he seems a lot more at ease. " _That was very nice, Dean. I hope we can do it again soon."_

_"Yeah, Cas, real soon."_

Dean dries off and walks into the bedroom, pulling on an old pair of sweatpants and falling onto the bed. He should be putting on his fed suit, but he can't bring himself to get up.

" _Hey, Cas?"_

_"Yes, Dean?"_

_"Can I, can I ask what happened?"_

_"To my vessel, you mean?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I-I was looking for Jack, and I got captured by Asmodeus."_

_"I hate that dick."_

_"He, um, well, he trapped me in a cell, and when I saw a chance to escape, I had to leave my vessel behind."_

Dean wants to comfort Cas, but rubbing his own head feels strange. Still, running a hand through his hair seems to calm Cas down.

After a moment, Dean ventures,  _"Are you sure that's it, Cas? What did he want from you? He didn't hurt you did he? If he did, you bet I'm gonna find him and kick his ass..."_

_"He, uh, it's nothing, Dean. I've faced worse and come out okay."_

_"Cas, you've absorbed Sam's visions and went crazy, you've been to heaven and hell and purgatory and the empty, you've pulled my dumb ass from hell. It's all about perspective. I know you've had a lot of shit luck in the past, most of which was my fault, but that doesn't minimize any pain you feel. It doesn't matter if it wasn't_ as bad _as you've felt before. I just want to know you're okay. And if you're not okay, I want to help."_

Cas is quiet for a moment, but then he whispers,  _"He tortured me. Drilled into my head, like, like naomi did. He-I lost track of time, my sense of self, I just-I can't"_

_"Baby, it's okay, you don't have to explain. Just, come here."_

Dean does his best to give Cas a mental hug, but ends up just hugging a pillow and pretending it's Cas.

 _"I hope we find you a new body soon, Cas. Not that I hate having you here with me, but, I really miss holding you."_ Something about being with Cas 24/7 has made Dean a whole lot sappier than he'd usual allow himself to be.

_"I hope so, too, Dean."_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam kick Asmodeus' butt... with a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, actually finishing a fic? I know, I am amazed too. I really need to stop starting new fics when I have month old abandoned ones to finish!

With Cas' mojo, Dean is able to finish the case by noon the next day, and soon they're on their way back to the bunker.

As Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx plays in the tape deck, Dean and Cas chat about nothing. Something heavy and unsaid is still hanging over them, though neither of them seem eager to bring it up. 

But one thing has been itching at Dean since Cas said he was tortured.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch," Dean says, glaring out the window at some cows.

"You're going to have to be specific. Which "son of a bitch" are we killing?"

Dean rolls his eyes, but secretly loves Cas' witty comebacks. "Asmodeus. Evil Colonel Sanders. You know, that son of a bitch."

"Oh, that son of a bitch." Cas hums thoughtfully. "Yeah, we can kill him."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence there, Cas. Now, how do we kill a prince of hell without me going all Mark of Cain again?"

Turns out neither him or Cas have any ideas by the time they wander back into the bunker. Dean's arguing with Cas out loud about whether they can just throw Asmodeus into the Sun and "Kentucky Fry" him.

"Guys? Guys!" Dean looks up to find Sam swinging his arms wildly to get his attention. "If you wanna kill Asmodeus, we can just use Jack."

Dean opens his mouth to point out that  _they don't exactly know where the son of Satan is at the moment_ , when he glances into the kitchen. Jack sticks his hand up in a little wave, half a pb&j shoved in his mouth. Dean tries to be annoyed at how adorable the little bugger is.

"Or we could just use Jack. Right." Dean could slap his forehead for not thinking of that, but instead, he lets Cas take over.

"Castiel?" Jack stands up abruptly as Cas walks Dean into the kitchen. He gives absolutely zero warning before he bends over and gives Jack a big koala hug. Slowly, Jack loops his arms around to return the hug and it's all very sweet. When Sam seems keen on joining the family hug, Dean takes over a little control to move himself away from Satan Jr.

What? The kid's still a nuke waiting to go off. He may be useful, but he's still dangerous.

* * *

 

 

The drive to Crowley's old haunt in Connecticut brings back memories none of them want to visit. Sam drives while Cas and Jack sit in the back talking. Dean takes a nap. He understands that Cas vowed to protect the kid and is a better father figure than he or Sam could ever be, so he just lets Cas do his thing.

They go in, guns (or Jack) blazing. In an instant all of the demons in the place are dead before they hit the ground, but Asmodeus doesn't seem fazed. Dean just wants to slice off the smug look off his greasy face.

"Welcome, Jack. I'm glad you could make it. I've been waiting for you, ever since little old Castiel took a flight out of here. Took you a lot longer than I'd like, but we can work on your punctuality."

"Who are you?" Jack squints at Asmodeus, and damn does he look like a younger Cas.

"I am your protector, Jack. Remember me? I can bring you to greatness, not like these Winchesters, who would use you for their own selfish purposes."

Dean has a witty comeback prepared, but before he can open his mouth, it's over. All he remembers after the fact is a bright ray of light and high pitched scream. Sam fainted and Dean would have too if Cas weren't inside him to muffle the noise.

All that's left of Asmodeus is, well, nothing. Jack looks exhausted, and as the realization of what he's done dawns on him, Cas hurries to reassure him. 

"You did the right thing, Jack. He was a Knight of Hell, he's caused so much suffering and chaos. Let's just go home."

But before they can collect one fainted moose and get the hell out of there, a small voice echoes through the room. "Jack."

" _Shit_ ," Cas thinks at Dean. When did he get back in town? And why is he here of all places?

"Lucifer." Jack's posture becomes immediately defensive, eyes darting toward the source of the voice.

"My son, you've come to rescue me from my mutinous Knight. Come now, let me see you."

But Jack doesn't go closer to the doorway the voice was coming from, instead he backs further away. He seems scared, and Cas places a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You don't have to do anything, Jack. We can take care of him."

But how? Last time, it took special rings and timing and losing Sam to put Lucifer in the cage, and the other time they had Rowena do some spell. Rowena is dead and Sam is not going back to hell, so how in the world are they gonna-

Oh, Jack's just gonna kill him too. Huh, well that's convenient.

"You're not my father, Castiel is!" Jack screams at the bright light overtakes the room. This time, Dean does faint, though apparently Cas stayed upright enough to carry Sam back to the car. And Dean.

Yeah, Cas is back in his Jimmy vessel. Thank Chuck.

Dean tries not to think about all the power Jack has been exhibiting and the control he has gained, instead focusing on what's right in front of him. Which is Castiel.

"It's good to have you back, Cas." Jack is distracted with Sam, who's just decided to join the party, so Dean takes the chance to press his lips to Cas'.

Cas is still under him for a moment, but then realizes he should be kissing back. When he does, Dean has to hold back a moan, because Cas tastes  _so good._

" _I'm gonna miss having you in my bed, Cas. And in my head._ "

"Well, I don't think I'll be in your head again any time soon, but I'd love to see your bed, Dean. If you'll have me."

Cas looks so darn cute and nervous that Dean can't help but kiss the worry off of his face. "Of course."

Jack helps Sam pick his jaw off the ground as they all pile into the Impala. Dean's takes his place behind the wheel and Cas sits by his side, holding his hand. When Dean raises a threatening eyebrow at the back seat, Sam just smirks and says, "I knew it. I'm happy for you guys."

"Shuddup." But there is no malice in Dean's voice as he gives Cas one last dopey smile before heading back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is finally done! I basically just wanted an excuse to have some "Dean possessed by Cas" smut, but then plot got in the way. So here is some nice nice porn to make it up!

A week later finds them back at the bunker, but this time with Mary in tow. She's glad to be back in the correct world, and ready to live her life with her boys.

She moves out pretty quickly after learning that Dean and Cas are together. Not because she's homophobic or disapproves, but because her room is across the hall from theirs.

"I don't need to hear that, Dean. And besides, I'd rather not live in an abandoned underground bunker with my two adult sons."

She settles down pretty quickly in the nearest town and visits the bunker often to play board games and watch TV with her sons, her son-in-law (?), and her son-in-law's adoptive son (???). They debate whether she's actually a grandma or not, but she's still very protective of Jack.

About a month after everyone returning home, they are all gathered around the table in the war room eating lunch and arguing about game of thrones when Cas leans over closer to Dean.

"I miss being inside you, Dean," Cas murmurs.

"I can fix that for you, Cas," Dean replies, sneaking an arm around Cas' back.

" _Hey, Jack, how about we get some fresh air? Go outside for a while?"_ Sam practically yells.

" _Yeah, I think there is a county fair nearby, we could get cotton candy and-"_ Mary also yells as she and Sam herd Jack out of the bunker. Jack looks confused at to their sudden departure and exclusion of Cas and Dean, but as soon as the bunker door slams, things go from PG to R-rated in a moment.

"Fuck, Cas, give a man a moment to breath," Dean gasps around bruising kisses. Cas just hums and picks Dean up, hauling him into their bedroom. Cas unceremoniously dumps Dean on the bed, grabbing the lube and turning on some music.

It's some terrible stripper music that Cas likes for some reason, but today Dean learns why. Cas stalks up to Dean, rubbing his hands over Dean's head and arms, teasing him. Just as Dean reaches up to touch Cas, he steps back and loosens his ever-backwards tie. He's more underdressed than usual, without his trench coat or suit jacket, but Cas takes his time unbuttoning his plain white t-shirt, revealing chiseled abs and delicious pale skin. Dean tries to touch again, but Cas buffets his hand away.

"Not yet."

Cas continues to give Dean the strip tease and lap dance of a lifetime, ever so slowly stripping off his shirt and pants to reveal -

"Are those... are those my panties?" Dean can't breathe. Cas looks so hot in the tight black lace that he could come just from looking. This is not the Cas he knows, but it's a Cas he's like to get to know. Biblically. 

"Do you like them, Dean? Does it make you all hot, knowing I was wearing these all day? Knowing that I know your little secret? There is no shame in wearing such beautiful undergarments, Dean. You should share them more often."

Dean just moans as Cas finally,  _finally_ touches him. Cas presses chaste and delicate kisses to Dean's face and neck before starting to grind down onto Dean's throbbing cock. It takes every ounce of Dean's willpower to not buck up into Cas' ass, but he wants to do good for his Castiel.

Woah, where did that come from? He knows Cas is a total power bottom, but he'd never thought he'd be into dom and sub stuff. Maybe that's something he should explore more later.

Or right now.

"Cas, feel so good, wanna feel you on my cock," Dean begs. "I've been good, haven't I been good?"

Cas smiles warmly at Dean, taking Dean's face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Cas settles into Dean's lap and catches Dean's eyes. "You've been so good for me, so patient. I think I'll reward you by letting you eat me out. Would you like that?"

Dean can't stop the blush from spreading over his face as he nods ecstatically. He's only done this a handful of times, but he loves to eat out Cas. It brings out a side of him he didn't even know was there.

In antipation, Dean shucks off his shirt and stands in preparation of Cas lying on the bed.

But instead of Cas presenting for Dean to enjoy, Cas pushes Dean back onto the bed and climbs over to sit above his face. This is new. Dean reaches up to massage at Cas' ass, slowly parting his cheeks. Cas is facing Dean's body, and takes the opportunity to run his hands all over Dean's abdomen and down to his jeans.

By the time Dean is licking Cas' hungry hole greadily, Cas has freed Dean's raging erection and started pumping it. Dean takes a moment to lick at Cas' balls and tongue at Cas' dick through the lace, and Cas gets impatient. He shoves the lube at Dean, who immediately starts opening Cas up. Cas doesn't actually need prep as an angel, but he likes to feel Dean's fingers inside of him.

Finally, Cas grows impatient and swings impossibly fast over Dean. One moment Dean's got three fingers and his tongue in Cas' ass and the next they are making out while Cas slowly sinks onto his dick.

"Mmmmm," Dean moans into Cas' mouth as he feels Cas clench around him, so tight, so good.

"Ah, you feel so good, Dean. So good for me, baby," Cas coos, riding Dean's cock. He gets a good angle and uses his legs to raise and lower himself on Dean's cock. "You fill me up so good, Dean. Sing for me, Dean."

And sing Dean does. It's a good thing nobody else is in the bunker, because soon enough Cas is pulling deep moans and groans from Dean, heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed making a ruckus.

When Dean feels Cas start to clench around him, he wraps a hand in between them to rub Cas' cock. "Almost there, baby. Come for me, want you to come before me," Cas murmurs, eyes clenched shut. "Come for me, Dean."

And he does, spectacularly. He feels Cas' climax as he clenches around Dean's sensitive cock and hot come coats their bellies.

For a moment, they're quiet. Neither wants to move, but Dean is oversensitive and boneless, so Cas climbs off him. With a frankly unnecessary use of mojo, Cas cleans them up. Dean is almost sad that Cas doesn't like to keep his come in his ass, but then he's confused why he should want such a thing. Huh, Cas is really broadening his sexual horizons lately.

Lying limply in bed, Dean allows himself to be cradled in Cas' arms. He leans his head forward to but his forehead against Cas'. He's almost too tired to kiss Cas, but not quite. They lazily make out for a while, enjoying the bubble of the safe room.

Dean knows these moments of calm are not permanent in his life. Hell, he rarely ever gets a break before the next big bad threatens the world. But in this moment, he's got Cas, and he knows his family is safe and sound. 

Everything is perfect, lying in Cas' arms. He's almost never felt closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know I have a stripper!Cas kink until now. Well, they say you learn something new every day!


End file.
